The Ultimate Challenge
by Keeper Of Lost Souls
Summary: [On Hold] A new warrior arrives on Earth and challenges Goku and his friends.


The Ultimate Challenge: The Beginning

**Note: I own none of this. All materials are owned by their respective owners. I'm new at this so please be nice. Don't flame me in reviews. Just tell me whay you liked/disliked and tell me what I could do better. Thanks.**

It was another typical day on Earth. Nothing seemed to be unusual. Everyone was having fun and no one was worried about anything. Even Vegeta managed to have some fun in his own way.

"C'mon, Kakarot. Is that all you've got? I wanted a real challenge." Said Vegeta in his taunting way.

Goku seemed to have lost interest due to Vegetas power level being so far below his own. "If you want a real challenge then you should give me a little more of a challenge."

"W, What did you say? How dare you mock the Prince of Saiyans! HA!!!!" At this moment in time Vegeta burst into Super Saiyan 2.

"Finally, some fun. Let's make this quick, Vegeta. I'm getting hungry." Goku seem to be having a good time with all of this.

"I'll show you Kakarot. Galick Gun!!!" Vegeta yelled as he shot his attack at Goku.

"Two can play this game. Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA!!!!!!!" Goku shot his beam of at the same time as Vegeta, causing them to collide in midair. After a brief struggle, Gokus beam hit Vegeta, leaving him lying on the ground.

Vegeta stands up, brushing himself off. "One of these days, Kakarot. One of these days I will defeat you."

"I look forward to that day, Vegeta." Goku seemed all too skeptical of Vegetas remark.

"Honey, dinners ready!" Chi-Chi yelled from the distance. She seemed kind of agitated, as usual.

"Er, coming dear." Goku yelled back.

"That goes for you too, Vegeta." Bulma yelled. She seemed happier than usual.

"Well, Kakarot. You said you were hungry, right?" Vegeta smirked as he said this.

"Yea. Lets go eat!" Goku seemed all to excited, as he did at every meal.

Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks were practicing their fusion with Piccolo.

"Fu... Sion... HA!!!" Yells Goten and Trunks as they performed the fusion dance.

"Aww man!" Said Gotenks, seeming to be older than the eternal dragon. "What did we do wrong, Piccolo.

"Trunks, you didn't do the dance right. You have to do the whole thing or else this will happen." Said Piccolo in a serious tone. He seemed worried about something.

"Right. Lets Unfuse and try again." At this moment Gotenks unfused into Goten and Trunks.

"Alright! Fu... Sion... HA!!!" A bright light surrounded them as they finished the dance. When the light faded, a kid with black and blue hair stood where they performed the dance.

"Yes!!! We did it!!!" Exclaimed Gotenks. "Now we can defeat anyone!"

"You really think so?" At that time Goku and Vegeta walked over to see what they were up to.

"Yes, I do!" Gotenks seemed a little cocky. "Why don't you two fuse and we can see whose the strongest."

"Me. Fuse with Kakarot. Ha! I wouldn't fuse with him if my life depended on it!" Vegeta said, seeming even more cocky then Gotenks. "I can defeat you on my own!" Just then Vegeta burst into Super Saiyan 2 again.

"Alright!" Gotenks, trying to make Vegeta look like an idiot, then burst into Super Saiyan 3.

"Ha!!!!" Vegeta screamed as he flew toward Gotenks, throwing a flurry of punches at him.

After blocking many of the punches, Gotenks used instant transmission to appear behind Vegeta.

"Is that the best you've got. Well then, let me show you what I've got! Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!!!" At this time Gotenks charged his attack releasing a mist from his mouth which turned into a ghost that resembled himself.

"Go go ghost!!!" The ghost flew at Vegeta. Vegeta blocked it, of course but this only made the ghost blow up, causing Vegeta to go flying through a tree.

"You wanna try it, Goku?" Gotenks said in a tone that seemed to be trying to egg Goku on.

"Sure, I'll have a go at it. HAAAAA!!!!!" Just then Goku burst into Super Saiyan 3.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA!!!!!!!!" Goku yelled as he launched his Kamehameha wave at Gotenks.

"Victory Cannon!!!" Gotenks yelled as he launched his attack, which hit Gokus head on. After a short struggle, Goku was sent through the air by the attack.

"K. Kakarot. I will fuse with you this once. But only to prove to them that they are not unstoppable." Vegeta said desperately to Goku.

"Ok Vegeta. Lets teach them a lesson they won't soon forget." Goku said, slightly amused.

Goku and Vegeta stood up, getting ready to perform the dance. "You wanted a fusion battle" Said Goku. "Well you got it." Said Vegeta. "Fu... Sion... HA!!!" Yelled Goku and Vegeta as they performed the dance.

"I am the one who will destroy you!" exclaimed the newly formed warrior, Gogeta. "Soul strike!!!" Gogeta exclaimed as he threw several energized punches and kicks at Gotenks.

"Gwah!!!" Gotenks yelled as he was pummeled by Gogeta. "You're pretty good when you're fused. But I'll still win! Victory cannon!!!"

Gogeta uses instant transmission to dodge the attack. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA!!!" Gogeta yells, as he launches his attack.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!" Gotenks yells as the attack hits him head on. At this point their fusion wears off.

"You guys are good." Goten says, exhausted from the battle.

"Yea. You guys really are good." Trunks agrees.

"We've trained a lot." Says Gogeta, who then unfuses.

"We'll win next time for sure." Says Trunks, almost passed out from the battle.

"Next time I'll be too strong to fuse with Kakarot." Says Vegeta. Now I guess we know where Trunks gets his cockiness from.

All of a sudden, a loud explosion is heard from somewhere in the distance. All 5 of them, including Piccolo, went to see what the noise was all about.

"It's a space pod!" Goku says in a surprised tone.

"I hope who ever's in it is friendly." Says Vegeta, almost sarcastically.

"Let's go find out." Goku says. "You never know. Maybe who ever's on that ship is friendly."

"Fat chance, Kakarot." Vegeta said in an even more sarcastic tone. Vegeta wanted a good fight to help him gain the strength to defeat Goku.

"I hope he's good. Because I sense a great power coming from that ship and if he's bad, the Earth is in real trouble." Goku said, seeming worried.

Who is this powerful visitor? And what are his intentions? Find out on the next Dragon Ball Z.


End file.
